Kiss
by Homunculus-chan
Summary: Yaoi [edxroy] no apto para diabeticos ¬¬ arriba cap 4
1. Pensamientos

**Kiss**

Capitulo 1

**"Pensamientos"**

**Autora**: Homunculus-chan

Nota de autor: ninguno de los personajes de FMA me pertenecen (menos mal por q si no muahahaha)

en fin aqui los dejo con la historia

**Como de costumbre Edward y Alphonse sentados en una silla de tren en uno de sus viajes en busca de la piedra filosofal**

- Nii san

Nii san…

…NII SAN!

- eh? **Responde Ed**

- que te tiene tan pensativo?

- Pues…. Es que…

- Edward y Alphonse Elric ! **Interrumpe la voz de una mujer**

- Teniente Hawkeye O.o **Dice Ed**

- Si Ed soy yo pero q están haciendo ustedes aquí?-

- solo vamos de viaje a… un momento q hace usted aquí teniente? **Dice ed ¬¬**

**-**Este… eh … yo… confidencial no puedo decirles

- si claro **refunfuña ed mientras voltea la mirada hacia la ventana**

**Después de un rato hablando con Riza se levanto ed de su asiento**

**- **me disculpan quiero dar una vuelta al tren

- no hay problema **responden Riza y Al, al mismo tiempo diciendo eso ed se retiro**

- donde puede estar … donde… **dice ed mientras camina por el oscuro pasillo del tren**

- por q no he podido arrancar su estupido rostro sonriente y burlón de mi mente por q?

**Enfurecido sin motivo comenzó a correr y tras abrir una puerta se choca con alguien**

**- **oye fíjate por donde vas **grita ed enfurecido**

- es que es muy difícil ver a un enano como tú en esta oscuridad** dice una voz burlona pero conocida**

- A QUIEN DEMONIOS LLAMAS TAN PEQUEÑO Q NESESITAS UNA LUPA PARA PODER VERLO! **Reclama ed histérica mente**

- calma acero ese no es el modo de tratar al coronel o si?

- mu… mu-mustang O.O

- si ed a quien mas esperabas en fin has visto a Hawkeye?

- no… es decir si esta con al dos vagones atrás q diablos me pasa por q estoy tan nervioso

- entonces iré **dice Roy mientras avanza por el corredor**

- maldito coronel… **y continua su camino hacia el ultimo vagón**

si soy meio mala ¬¬U en fin acerpto quejas ysujerencias eso ayudaria a mi moral

salu2


	2. confusión

Autora: homunculus-chan

Capitulo2 "confusión"

Disclaimer: fma no me pertenece y blah blah bla

* * *

**Mientras en El vagón en el q estaban Al y Riza**

Al: Teniente Hawkeye… tengo q preguntarle algo…

Riza: si alphonse que seria?

Al: muy bien es lo siguiente… teniente ud sabe si el coronel Tiene a alguien especial?** Pregunta total mente nervioso**

Riza: me temo q no entiendo como que ¿especial?

Al: eh.. Es decir.. Una novia .. O algo…?

Riza: pues que extraña pregunta aun así no se si tendrá novia, pero por q lo preguntas?

Al: este no por nada solo q...

Roy: Hola hola **interrumpe estruendosamente**

Al: ahhhhhhh… q susto me dio coronel

Riza q lo trae por aquí coronel

Roy: es gracioso q lo preguntes pues necesito hablar con tigo discúlpanos Al pero es una conversación privada **toma a Riza de la mano y se la lleva**

Al: no es justo solo de nuevo –(suspiro)- **de un momento a otro abren la puerta**

Ed: y la teniente? Roy vino por ella?

Al: eh si… hermano eh estado pensando que te veo un poco triste y solitario y se que no soy mucha compañía así q por q no te consigues una novia?

Ed: pues si tienes razón …. Espera QUE DIJISTE UNA NOVIA? **Dijo tan estruendosa mente que medio tren escucho**

Al: --u cálmate hermano

Ed: como diablos quieres que me calme si tu me estas diciendo q necesito una novia

Roy: con que en busca de novia eh acero? **apareciendo tras ed**

Ed: no necesito una novia **se ruboriza cuando ve a roy ahí parado tras el**

No deberías espiar las conversaciones ajenas sabes

Roy: si a espiar le llamas escuchar un grito q atravesó tres vagones entonces soy culpable

Ed aun así fin de la conversación nada de novias y punto **cruza los brazos y trata de calmarse**

Roy:no espera conozco a alguien a la que le interesarías **¬¬**

Ed: ya lo dije nada de novias tengo mas en que pensar que en las estupidas chicas **reclama bastante enojado**

Riza:Edward! Eso es bastante ofensivo lo sabia? **Dice bastante enojada. Ed agacha la cabeza al oír esas palabras**

Ed: lo siento… yo…**sale corriendo**

Ed: demonios que me pasa por que, por que, porque ya no las veo atractivas menos me importan como pareja QUE DIABLOS ME ESTA PASANDO!

* * *

Gomen por tardar tanto pelo los recompensare poniendo hasta el cap 4 grax x esperar y x leer 


	3. Asalto

Autora: homunculus-chan

Capitulo:"Asalto"

Disclaimer: fma no me pertenece y blah blah bla

* * *

Al: disculpen a mi hermano ha estado algo extraño última mente

Roy: no te preocupes Alseguro pronto se le pasara

**Mientras**

: Arriba las manos! Esto es un asalto

Ed: m…? juraría q escuche algo **dice mientras abre la puerta del vagón al q están asaltando**

: Ahí esta!** Dice uno de los hombres al ver a Ed ahí parado.**

**De un momento a otro alguien aparece tras Ed. es un hombre bastante alto y tiene un largo abrigo q llega hasta sus tobillos, también trae un sombrero y un par de lentes oscuros**

Hombre: lo siento no tengo nada contra ti solo cumplo con mi trabajo** dice a Ed antes de golpearlo en el estomago poco a poco ed empieza a perder la conciencia**

- her…herm...mano

**El hombre extraño lo recoge y le hace una señal a uno de sus compañeros, pocos segundos después el tren se detiene y escapan llevándose al pobre de Ed**

Roy: discúlpeme q ocurrió? **Pregunta a una chica q estaba en ese vagón**

Chica: unos hombres entraron y se llevaron un chico

Roy: eh… y de casualidad era de estatura baja y llevaba puesto un abrigo rojo?

Chica: si señor

Roy:…. Muchas gracias** y vuelve al vagón en el q se encontraba**

Roy: Al, yo…

Disculpe señor es usted roy mustang? **Pregunta un pequeño interrumpiendo a Roy**

Roy: si soy yo

Niño: los hombres malos dejaron algo para usted **le entrega una nota y se va**

Roy: QQQUUEEEE! Pero como? **Riza y Al lo miran un poco extrañados**

Al: que ocurre coronel?

Roy: se han llevado a ed y quieren q valla a rescatarlo

Al: q…mi hermano? Hay q ir por el

Roy: me temo q no es tan sencillo debo ir solo

**El tren llega a la estación a las 6:00 p.m., Mientras**

Hombre 1: y bien que vamos a hacer con el enano

Hombre 2: pues si mustang no viene por el habrá q matarlo

Ed: ja mátenme de una vez de verdad creen q va a venir por mí?

Hombre 2: cállate eso pronto lo veremos solo espera a la meda noche

**Llegada la hora roy sale del cuarto del hotel un poco pensativo de repente una voz lo detiene**

Al: Coronel

Roy: si?

Al: sálvelo por favor

Roy: haré mi mayor esfuerzo

**Y sale en camino al lugar q lo citaron.**


	4. el rescate

Autora: homunculus-chan

Capitulo:"el rescate"

Disclaimer: fma no me pertenece y blah blah bla

* * *

**Al llegar al lugar acordado roy no veía a nadie a su alrededor, de hecho lo único que veía era un poste de luz fundido**

Roy: parece q soy el único puntual aquí ¬¬

Hombre1: vaya vaya vaya q tenemos aquí parece q el enano tuvo suerte

Roy: quien eres que quieres de mi

**Dice mirando a todas partes pero aun no ve a nadie**

Hombre 2: perdido mustang? Mira de nuevo

**De casualidad roy miro a la cima del poste ed estaba ahí colgado. Y detrás del poste salieron dos hombres**

Roy: que quieren de mí?

Hombre 1: tú tomaste la vida de nuestra familia

Roy: de q hablas!

Hombre 2: acaso te olvidaste ya de ishbal?

Roy: no puede ser, ustedes…

Hombre misterioso: q pasa tienes miedo? **Dice apareciendo tras roy**

Roy: claro q no **chasquea los dedos y caen los dos primeros hombres**

Hombre misterioso: con migo no será tan fácil

Roy: ya lo veremos

**Comienzan a luchar pero parece q las explosiones y llamas de roy no funcionan**

**Al cabo de un rato**

Roy: q pasa por q no funciona

Hombre misterioso: te dije q no seria fácil

**Roy se pone a pensarlo detenida mente q puede hacer para derrotarlo de un momento a otro pasa una idea por su mente y chasquea los dedos nueva mente**

Hombre misterioso: Q pasa ya perdiste tu puntería?

Roy: por q no volteas y lo compruebas

**El hombre voltea y ve a Ed en el suelo desatado**

Hombre misterioso: pero q demo… bueno no importa puedo con los dos

Ed: yo no estaría tan seguro cierto coronel?

Roy: parece q tienes razón

**Tras combatir otro rato el hombre cae agonizante**

Hombre Misterioso: quiero… preguntarte algo… mustang

Roy: q quieres saber?

Hombre misterioso: por que decidiste venir en su rescate?

Roy: eh… yo… por que su hermano me lo pidió muy encarecida mente /

Hombre misterioso: Si… Claro…

**Y ambos se van, fue un camino silencioso y antes de llegar al cuarto del hotel**

Ed: se que sonara raro pero…

Roy: que curre acero

Ed: yo… solo… gracias **Se sonroja abre la puerta y entra antes de q roy diga una sola palabra**

Roy: No hay de que nn **y se va a su cuarto a descansar**

Al: NII-SAN que bueno q el coronel pudo rescatarte ya me estaba preocupando

Ed: no te preocupes tanto por mi **dice mientras camina a la cama**

* * *

Si lose parecen un montonde drables Oo oh espera lo son nn en fin thanks 4 read! I O U guys 


End file.
